


hershey's kisses

by souldews



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souldews/pseuds/souldews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows you're panicking over not getting him anything, Kageyama, don't worry about it. There's always White Day if you're so concerned.</p><p>( In which Kageyama totally forgot about Valentine's Day, and Kunimi doesn't mind. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	hershey's kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kilauea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilauea/gifts).



"It's Valentine's day."

Sharp, to the point, nonchalant-- at least, that's what Kunimi's aiming for, but watching Kageyama's expression plummet into absolute horror is way too amusing not to smile at.

"It is? Oh my God, Kunimi. It is, I didn't get you anything, don't smile at me--!"

Sharp, stumbling around, tripping over his words-- Kunimi can't pretend this isn't funny anymore. A laugh bubbles up to the back of his throat and threatens to escape his lips.

He doesn't stop it.

"Kunimi, that's not-- I didn't get you _anything_ , this is--"

"--embarrassing?" Kunimi finishes for him, still trying to swallow the last of his chuckling.

"...Yeah." Kageyama murmurs, pouts, looks away.

Kunimi gets up from where he'd been sitting, quietly taps Kageyama's shoulder to get him to turn his head. 

"Kunimi, what--"

When he does, Kunimi leans in and captures his boyfriend's lips. Whatever it is that Kageyama was going to say was lost in a short "mm!" and swallowed by the kiss. It's chaste, soft and soothing; not meant to be passionate, not pressing, and something's prodding at his lips. He parts his lips, lets the intruding object slide in and it's-- sweet?

_Chocolate...?_

"Happy Valentine's day." Kunimi's lips curl into a smile as he licks the remnants of the piece of candy from his lips. He walks away with the look of a cat that's gotten the cream, gesturing over his shoulder at Kageyama as he does so. "There's some in the kitchen, if you want some more."

Kageyama splutters. He would hit Kunimi, but his stupid boyfriend's already striding towards the kitchen. He sighs and follows suit instead, falls into step and sits down in the kitchen. True to his words, a bag of it rests innocently on the table, and Kageyama sighs a second time.

( The chocolates _are_  good, Kageyama thinks later as he pops a fifth piece into his mouth, but-- and his face burns as he thinks about it-- getting the memory of Kunimi's lips out of his head whenever he buys this brand now is going to be near impossible. 

 _...Damn it, Kunimi._ )

**Author's Note:**

> yes, kunimi got hershey's kisses what a fuckin
> 
> this was a gift for kila hahah
> 
> i should probably have written about giri, tomo and honmei chocolate that would have been interesting but no i wrote this kunikage instead
> 
> wrote this on feb 14th but didn't wanna publish it but here i am anyway b/c the kunikage tag needs love.
> 
> i hope you liked it, i guess?


End file.
